A Volta do Filho Pródigo
by The Midnight Rippers
Summary: RIPAGEM. Harry tem Alzheimer e mais 7654224 de doenças diferentes, Snape é seu marido, Ted mora de favor com eles e James, o filho pródio retorna ao lar pra pedir dinheiro. Marcado T pelo abuso e sodomia da língua portuguesa.


**Título Original**: Bom-dia, outono  
><strong>Autora<strong>:Magalud**  
>Censura<strong>:PG-13**  
>CasalShipper:** HP/SS  
><strong>Resumo<strong>:No futuro, Severus e Harry estão juntos, mas não significa um mar de rosas.**(Bianchi: Autora, leia os livros pro bem do fandom.) [Amers: Nope. Severus morreu e não virou gay, como alguns gostam de pensar.]**  
><strong>Notas<strong>: Inspirado na maquiagem para o epílogo de Deathly Hallows.**(Bianchi: Desde quando epílogo tem maquiagem?) [Amers: UÁTI?]** Alerta para angst.**[Amers: NÃAAAAAAAAAO!]** Agradecimentos às betas Cris e Leo-Shaka! **(Bianchi: Se o Jack me mandou isso, tenho certeza de que não foi betado devidamente.) [Amers: Não é possível. Duas betas e ainda é ripado, hein? Parabéns, autora!](PiroPiro; Que horror. Depois dessa, nunca mais aparecia pro mundo.)**  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Harry Potter, Severus Snape e todos os outros personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, seus advogados, seus cuidadores, editores, maquiadores, dublês, e os engravatados da Warner Brothers.** [Amers: Graças à Merlin. Imagina o que seria do fandom se ele pertencesse a autores trash como você?]** Eu não quero ter nada a ver com eles ou com a dinheirama que eles ganham com Harry Potter. Bom, é claro que eu aceitaria o dinheiro, se eles estivessem oferecendo. **(Bianchi: Pô, grana até eu!) [Amers: Meu, um simples "Harry Potter não é meu" serve como Disclaimer. Não precisa escrever esse livro!]**  
><strong><br>****Bom-dia, outono [Amers: Adeus, autora! #bazuca em mãos#]  
><strong>As proteções não soaram, por isso, quando a campainha tocou, Severus achou que fosse o entregador do ervanário.**(Bianchi: Belo começo...) [Amers: Ervanário! FUCKS! Que eu saiba é boticário...](PiroPiro; Achei que era o entregador de pizza!)** Abriu a porta e um gosto amargo invadiu sua boca. **(Bianchi: Snapitcho... por quantas horas tenho que lhe dizer que bulimia é um problema e você tem que se tratar?) [Amers: Sempre lave a boca depois de...#Jack a amordaça#](PiroPiro; Desculpaaaa, não queria ter cuspido em você. G_G)  
><strong>— James.  
>— Snape.<strong> [Amers: AVADA KEDAVRA!]<strong>  
>Os dois se encararam, como duas feras a se estudar.<strong>(Bianchi: Imaginei os dois de frente pro outro se desenhando...) [Amers: Eu imaginei os dois se rodeando igual cachorros raivosos.](PiroPiro; Imaginei eles com máscaras monstruosas, sentados numa carteira escolar. -Q) <strong>James indagou:  
>— Posso entrar? <strong>[Amers: "Não." Então James foi embora e a fanfic acabou. Os Rippers tiraram férias no Havaí #Pega uma prancha e tenta sair, mas a puxam pelos cabelos#]<strong>  
>Severus contra-indagou <strong>(Bianchi: As betas só podem estar... #é censurada pelo bem das criancinhas#) [Amers: Mortas? Porque eu realmente preciso refazer o estoque de órgãos para exportação.]<strong>:  
>— Se eu recusar, você vai embora?<br>— Claro que não. A pergunta foi mera cortesia.** [Amers: A casa é dele, e o moleque vai entrando...] [Amers#2: ASSALTO! ASSALTO!]**  
>— Sua generosidade me comove. Entre.<strong> [Amers: Autora, seu humor fail me deprime, saia!]<strong>  
>A contragosto, Severus deu passagem ao bruxo, com um fugidio<strong> [Amers: HÃM? Quem fugidiou quem?]<strong> pensamento de fazê-lo tropeçar com a bengala, talvez infligir algum machucado **(PiroPiro; Com a bengala você vai machucar é outro lugar.)**. Mas Harry não gostaria daquilo se um dia viesse a saber. **(Bianchi: Aham... #não leu#) [Amers dormiu]  
><strong>— Vim buscá-lo — disse James. **(Bianchi: ...para pintar as unhas de rosa shóck, abeeeeeega!) [Amers: Vim matá-lo! – Disse Amers com uma pistola em mãos.]  
><strong>Severus mal conteve o surto de fúria dentro dele. **[Amers: "Se for pra me tirar daqui, vai ter que ser na força! Tá ouvindo?"](PiroPiro; "Mas cuidado pra não tirar minha peruca. ):)**  
>— Você não pode tirá-lo da sua casa! <strong>(Bianchi: ...Somos abegas do peito!) [Amers: Afinal, isso é seqüestro e sequestro é ilegal.] [Amers#2: Eu peguei primeiro! Se quiser arruma um pra você!]<br>**— Ele precisa da família! Ficar na casa dele, um lar de verdade! **(Bianchi: ...ele precisa de mim!) [Amers vomitou o rim pelos ouvidos]  
><strong>— No momento, este é lar dele. **[Amers: Ai, por que? Vai despachar o Harry de volta pra casa dos tios quando ficar de saco cheio?]**  
>— Aqui? Com <em>você<em>, Snape? **(Bianchi: Não, ali com os explosivins.) [Amers: Não, ali com o mantícora]  
><strong>A gritaria entre os dois atraiu Harry, que veio da parte íntima **(Bianchi: BETAS, SHIGOTONASAAAAAI!)** da casa.** [Amers: O que seria uma parte íntima da casa? #reflete#](PiroPiro vai ter pesadelos)**  
>— Severus, quem está aí? É da botica? <strong>[Amers: Eu li "É do boteco?"]<strong> — Ele olhou para James. — Oi. Nossa, você parece meu filho James. Ele não vem mais me ver. **(Bianchi morreu.) [Amers: Comoventchi! -NOT...]  
><strong>— Pai, sou eu. Sou eu, Jamie. **(Bianchi: Versão invertida: James... I'm your son!)  
><strong>Harry o encarou, os olhos verdes sem expressão. Em seguida, abanou a cabeça e disse em voz baixa, para ninguém em particular, olhando para o chão:** [Amers: Ele não disse para "ninguém em particular", disse para o chão portanto.]**  
>— Meu filho não vem me ver... Quebrou meu coração. <strong>(Bianchi: DON'T GO BREAKING MY HEEEEEEEEART!) [Amers: Isso é normal quando se é chato e problemático como a autora da fic.]<strong> Só quem vem me ver é Al. Aquele é um bom garoto. Bom garoto, meu Albus. **(Bianchi: ...bom garoto! Agora, finge de morto!) [Amers: Não perguntei!] [Amers#2: E ele disse tudo isso encarando o chão? Tadinho...] (PiroPiro; FOREVER ALONE!)  
><strong>James parecia penalizado.  
>— Pai... <strong> [Amers: "Na verdade... Eu sou Albus!"]<strong>  
>Severus chegou perto de seu marido, calmo e paciente. <strong>(Bianchi: Vomitei 8493495084 vezes seguidas depois disso.) [Amers: AAAAAAAAAHHHH! O Jack só pode tá de brinks qdo nos mandou DUAS HarrySnape de uma vez. Isso não se faz!] [Amers#2: Eu sou TOTALMENTE a favor de gays, mas ISSO...?] (PiroPiro; AAAAAA, JESUS, QUE MERDA FOI ESSA? O_O)  
><strong>— Harry, olhe com atenção. Esse é mesmo James. Ele veio ver você. Venha, fale com seu filho. Ele veio de longe para ver você. **[Amers: Ele, ele, ele, você, você, você... AHHHH! #Atira múltiplas vezes no teto#]**  
>Harry reagiu com fúria:<br>— Não! Jamie não quer me ver! Ele não quer me ver nunca mais! — Ele mal continha as lágrimas. — Por que está fazendo isso comigo, Severus? Você sabe que isso me machuca. **(Bianchi: EVERYBODY HURTS SOMEEEEEEDAAAAAAAAAY!)[Amers: Ai MEU RABO! Vai lá Harry mocinha delicada!]  
><strong>— Eu sei, me desculpe. — Severus trocou a bengala de mão para acariciar a mão de Harry com carinho.**(Bianchi vomita seu estômago.)[Amers foi brincar de tiro ao alvo com as formigas no chão]** — Não foi por mal. O medibruxo disse que você deveria falar sobre Jamie. Tente falar sobre isso. **(Bianchi: Ele precisa é de um analista!) [Amers: Puts, o povo fala como se o moleque nem tivesse ali!]  
><strong>Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos verdes por trás das grandes lentes. Harry pediu, em tom de súplica: **[Amers: ''Mate-me, Snape, por favor! Prefiro morrer a virar seu marido. POR FAVOR MATE-ME!'']**  
>— Não posso, Severus... Você sabe que não posso... <strong>(Bianchi: ...é muito pra mim! #cry#) [Amers: "Eu não quero sentir dor... Vá com cuidado!"] (PiroPiro; {...}Mas vá fundo!)<br>**— Está bem, Harry. Está tudo bem. — Severus beijou a cabeça de Harry suavemente.**(Bianchi vomitou seu pulmão.) [Amers: Preferia quando Snape era um herói morto e Harry casado com a Gina.]** Não vamos mais falar nisso. Você está sozinho? Não tem ninguém com você? **[Amers: Só uns macacos da Etiópia, mas não é nada de mais...]**  
>— Não. Remus está comigo.<br>— Você quer dizer Teddy, não? — corrigiu Severus, gentilmente. — Teddy Lupin, _filho _de Remus. **(Bianchi: Nãooo... ele quis dizer Teddy Bear!) [Amers: MÉRLIN, Só falta terem ressuscitado o Lupin também!]  
><strong>Foi só falar e o mencionado Teddy veio à sala, com um sorriso.** [Amers: "Ai papi! Você viu meu vibrador rosa?"]**  
>— Harry, e o nosso jogo...? — Ele se interrompeu, olhando James com apreensão.<strong> [Amers: Ops... Entregou o jogo!]<strong> — Oh, vejo que vocês têm visita.  
>Harry apressou-se em dizer:<br>— É, o rapaz da botica veio fazer uma entrega.** [Amers: E eu sou uma haitiana zumbi!]** Severus precisa trocar os óculos; ele quer me convencer que esse é Jamie.**[Amers: Harry tá bêbado.]**  
>Teddy olhou para James, depois para Severus. Severus disse:<br>— É, eu já me desculpei. Desculpe, Teddy, acho que estou ficando velho. **(Bianchi: Issaquê tá tão chato que eu não consigo fazer piada direito!) [Amers: A própria fanfic é uma piada!]  
><strong>— Certo. — O rapaz de cabelos azuis voltou a adquirir o tom jovial. — Harry, e o nosso jogo? Você não se esqueceu, não é? Vamos lá para dentro** [Amers: "É, vamos lá pra dentro, hm... **_**brincar!**_**"]**. Severus precisa concluir o negócio com o... rapaz da botica.** [Amers: Aposto que James é amante de Snape.]**  
>Aquilo pareceu animar Harry.<br>— Ah, está bem, então. Não se demore, Severus. Você sabe que é melhor do que nós dois juntos em xadrez. **(Bianchi: 5 estrelas para a autora pela incrível coerência!) [Amers vai jogar pedras em autores trash]  
><strong>— Eu só tenho umas coisas para conversar aqui com o rapaz. Vocês podem ir na frente.  
>— Está bem.<br>Eles voltaram para o interior do apartamento. Severus suspirou, virou-se para James e quase se assustou. O jovem estava encolhido, soluçando mas sem fazer nenhum barulho.**[Amers: Ops #esconde o rifle#]** Severus mudou a bengala de mão e foi até ele, abraçá-lo.** [Amers: A cinco segundos só faltou matar o moleque e agora vem dar beijinhos...]** Ficou muitos minutos ali, apenas deixando o outro chorar. Por mais que Severus julgasse e odiasse James por suas atitudes no passado, ele sentia uma empatia fundamental com o que o jovem bruxo sentia. **(Bianchi vomitou seu fígado.) [Amers foi tentar reimplantar o fígado de Bianchi em um ornitorrinco]  
><strong>Às vezes Severus queria poder fazer o mesmo, chorar até as lágrimas secarem. **[Amers: Eu vou te dar um motivo pra chorar!]** Mas Harry precisava dele, precisava mais de Severus do que precisava de sua dor, ou de sua culpa, ou de sua desesperança. **(PiroPiro; Vai ficar doente. Sim, é uma praga.)**  
>Quando o rapaz se recompôs, Severus o fez sentar-se à mesa da cozinha. O bruxo mais velho começou a preparar um chá. Extremamente envergonhado, James conseguiu dizer:<br>— Desculpe. Eu... não pude me controlar...  
>— Não há do que se desculpar. É seu pai.<br>— Eu não sabia que ele estava... assim. **(Bianchi: Ah, é só todo mundo se jogar pela janela que fica tudo sussa (y).) [Amers: Nem li!]  
><strong>— Na verdade, ele tem dias bons e dias ruins. Lamento que o tenha visto num dia particularmente ruim. **(Bianchi: Não... ele é sempre emo mesmo.) [Amers: Sabe como é, aquela cicatriz de raio no meio da testa finalmente começou a afetá-lo.] (PiroPiro; É a TPM!)  
><strong>— Nem sei o que dizer. Por que ele piorou tanto de repente? Por que ninguém nunca me disse nada? **(Bianchi: Porque você foi um filho ausente?) [Amers: Porque ninguém se importa, dêeeer!]  
><strong>— Bom, só posso responder a parte de sua pergunta. A resposta é que não foi de repente. Mas os medibruxos demoraram muito tempo para chegar a um diagnóstico, porque isso não é uma doença de bruxo. É muito raro que um bruxo que não tenha se submetido a constantes e ineficientes feitiços de memória desenvolva o mal de Alzheimer. Como sempre, porém, Harry Potter insiste em zombar das normas estabelecidas, como ele vem fazendo a vida toda. **(Bianchi: Harry já é do lado rosa da força, com Alzheimer então...) [Amers: Aff... Com Alzheimer a pessoa em dias ruins nem consegue falar direito, quando mais ficar com babaquice.]  
><strong>James deu um riso triste:  
>— É, esse é meu pai.<br>— Eles não sabem se há uma relação direta, mas a doença começou a se manifestar com força depois da morte de seu tio Ronald. Harry estava sozinho, deprimido, afastado de todos. **(Bianchi: Aí ó, totalmente EMOOOOOOOOOOOOO.)[Amers: Eu tenho um conhecido com Alzheimer e NÃO COMEÇA POR CAUSA DE DEPRESSÃO. Autora BURRA!]  
><strong>— Então foi depois que todos nós deixamos Hogwarts. **(Bianchi: 2 betas pra quê se não fazem bosta nenhuma?)  
><strong>— Oh, com certeza. Sua tia me procurou.  
>— Tia Hermione? <strong>(Bianchi: Não, tia Crêide...) [Amers: Tia Amélia]<br>**— Harry se recusava a vê-la. Achava que a morte de Ronald tinha sido culpa sua. Como ele ia prever que Lucius Malfoy tinha deixado um contrato de morte para ele e Ronald foi a vítima? **[Amers: Ah, mas o contrato não foi feito por Lúcio Malfoy, não!]**  
>— Sim, mas...<br>— Depois vocês todos começaram a se ajeitar, sua mãe já tinha morrido há tanto tempo, e... bem...** [Amers: Harry tava tão triste e resolveu virar Gay. Tá certo!]**  
>James ficou vermelho e evitou olhar para ele, completando:<br>— E então eu larguei o treinamento de Auror, logo depois de vocês se juntarem.  
>Snape concordou, procurando se ocupar em fazer o chá:<br>— Ele ficou abalado com aquilo, preocupado com você. **(Bianchi: Não dá nem pra ripar direito esse trash.) [Amers: Essa fic é chata demais!] (PiroPiro; Muito mimimi. )  
><strong>James acrescentou, ainda envergonhado:  
>— E então eu dei aquele escândalo por causa de vocês dois. <strong>[Amers: Eu também daria!]<strong>  
>Severus não pôde evitar de concordar:<br>— Harry se desestruturou. Ele adora todos vocês do fundo do coração. Aquilo o magoou muito, lamento informar. Eu me ofereci para nos separarmos um tempo, mas seu pai também sabe ser teimoso. Depois que demoramos tanto tempo para ficarmos juntos... **(Bianchi vomitou seu intestino delgado.) [Amers foi brincar com o mantícora] (PiroPiro foi pedir comida pra Amer)  
><strong>— Eu sempre achei essa relação entre vocês... muito suspeita. Meu pai sempre pareceu relutante sobre isso. Achei que você o pressionou a algo que ele não queria.**(Bianchi: Sabe como é o Sevy...) [Amers: O que me surpreende é como ele fez essa proeza, estando MORTO. -.-]  
><strong>Severus serviu o chá, dizendo:  
>— Mostra o quão pouco você conhece seu pai, ou eu. Ele efetivamente relutou em assumir nossa relação. Ele temia estar traindo sua mãe. <strong>(Bianchi: Desde quando Harrycha foi HÔMI?) [Amers: DIE BITCH!]<br>**James arregalou os olhos:  
>— Mas... quando...?<br>— Ginevra já tinha falecido há anos. Ainda assim, ele se sentia ligado a ela. — Severus sorriu. — Seu pai tem uma incrível capacidade de amar.** [Amers: Queee lindo! -NOT]** E ele amou sua mãe, amou muito. Como ama vocês. Por isso que eu... **[Amers: "Comi ele..."]**  
>Severus se deteve, fingindo ter um ataque de tosse. James bateu em suas costas até ele se acalmar. Severus mudou de assunto:<br>— Desculpe por isso. Tem certeza de que não quer leite no seu chá? **[Amers: Não, porque leite no chá é nojento!] (PiroPiro estava tomando leite com chá, quando ouviu Amers falar aquilo, jogou a xícara no chão. -NNN)**  
>James se sentou novamente, dizendo:<br>— Se você não quer contar segredos, não deve começar frases e não terminá-las. **(Bianchi: ...sua chata! Não sou mais sua bésti friêndi furéva!1!11!) [Amers: Simplesmente não conte segredos! É irritante!] [Amers#2: Melhor Ainda: Não escreva trash!]  
><strong>Severus tentou disfarçar:  
>— Desculpe, não entendi. <strong>(Bianchi está tão revoltz que foi buscar uma metralhadora e já volta.)<br>**— Você dizia que meu pai amou minha mãe. Foi por isso que ficou afastado?  
>O bruxo mais velho deu um sorriso estranho. <strong>(Bianchi: Nem imitaram o Eddy agora...) [Amers: Estilo pedo bear]<br>**— Você realmente não sabe nada.** [Amers: Burro do jeito que é...]** Mas não julgo você. Só digo que está desinformado. Pois bem, deixe então eu lhe contar uma história. Você sabe que durante 20 anos eu escondi do mundo bruxo o fato que eu estava vivo. Só mais tarde eu soube que seu pai quase estourou um aneurisma. **(Bianchi: Putz, Harry virou o Shamal do KHR que tem 600 doenças agora? #começa a metralhar todo mundo desse trash#) [Amers: AHAM. NÃO CONVENCE! SNAPE MORREU! M-O-R-R-E-U!]  
><strong>— Claro que eu sei.  
>— O que você não sabe é que, muito antes de você existir, logo depois da batalha final, seu pai confessou a sua mãe que sentia uma queda por mim e que se eu estivesse vivo, ele provavelmente não conseguiria resistir e desmancharia tudo com ela. <strong>(Bianchi teve que vomitar seus órgãos restantes.) [Amers: NÃO CONVENCE!] <strong>Ela perguntou se ele queria desistir de tudo, e ele confessou que jamais pensou em ter filhos com outra pessoa que não ela**. [Amers: AH! MORRE, INFELIZ! VOLTA PRO TÚMULO E DEIXA O FANDOM EM PAZ!]** Essa história veio parar nos meus ouvidos e foi aí que resolvi permanecer morto. Harry tinha a chance de viver o grande sonho de sua vida: ter filhos, uma família. Se ele tentasse algo comigo, ele não realizaria esse sonho. Achei que ele merecia isso, depois de tudo que passou. **(Bianchi: Novela mexicana e gays... coisas que nunca devem ser misturadas...) [Amers: Snape e gays, coisas que nunca devem ser misturadas] [Amers#2: A não ser que esse gay seja Dumbledore.] (PiroPiro; Essa fic me assusta.)  
><strong>— E onde você estava?  
>— Narcissa Malfoy cuidou de mim durante muito tempo. <strong>[Amers: Snape abalando corações...] <strong>Passei praticamente um ano lutando contra a morte e mais alguns bons anos para me recuperar.**[Amers: Se me perguntarem, creio que você deveria ter morrido!]** Portanto, quando ela foi assassinada por radicais, eu naturalmente perdi a vontade de me mostrar ao mundo bruxo. **[Amers: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK]** Lembro-me que seu pai, como sempre, foi protestar contra o assassinato de Narcissa. **[Amers: Claro, típico do Harry! Todo dia ia protestar contra assassinatos da Narcisa]**Ela tinha salvado a vida dele na ocasião da derrota do Lorde das Trevas. Harry jamais esqueceu isso. **(Bianchi: ...ele tem memória de elefante! Pena que ás vezes ele esquece o própio nome...) [Amers: Pena que não consegue lembrar dos próprios filhos]  
><strong>— Ora, mas ela estava mais interessada em salvar Draco! **(Bianchi: Of course! Por mais que eu odeie Draco, a mãe dele adoga!) [Amers: Óbvio, por que ela iria querer salvar o Harry?]  
><strong>Severus balançou a cabeça e murmurou baixinho:  
>— Gryffindors, sempre estúpidos...<strong> [Amers: Autora da fic, tão estúpida...]<strong> — Em voz alta, ele deu de ombros: — Seja como for, ela salvou a vida de Harry, e ele reconheceu isso publicamente. Mas Lucius, que já estava com as faculdades avariadas, decretou ali que se vingaria da morte da mulher. Como, de fato, fez. Infelizmente, a vítima foi seu tio Ronald. **(Bianchi: Se ele matou gente que não teve nada a ver, ele não continuaria matando até achar o culpado?) [Amers: Deprimente #vai brincar de roleta russa com uma metralhadora#]  
><strong>— Mas você simplesmente se fingiu de morto esse tempo todo? Por quê? Se meu pai estava interessado em você também...  
>— Talvez você não tenha entendido direito o que eu disse. Seu pai era apenas um menino. Ainda que eu estivesse atraído por ele, não era direito. Apesar de tudo que acusam, não sou pedófilo. <strong>(Bianchi: Aham, e eu não sou ripadora...) [Amers: Há quem diga o contrário...] (PiroPiro; Eu sou uma abelha.) <strong>Além do mais, se hoje nossa relação causa controvérsia, imagine naquela época. Não, Harry não merecia mais esse estresse. **(Bianchi: Isso aqui é que é estresse.) [Amers: Caramba. 11 páginas do Word de pura merda!]  
><strong>— Mas e você? Ia passar o resto da vida curtindo uma dor de cotovelo? **(Bianchi foi esfaquear as betas e já volta.) [Amers: CARALHO, NÃO RECLAMA! Se ele tivesse ido viver adoidado a vida de gay com Harry você não teria nascido, infeliz!]  
><strong>De novo, Severus revirou os olhos, com grande impaciência.  
>— Ah, essa juventude... Não dá para entender, moleque, que a felicidade de seu pai sempre foi muito mais importante para mim do que a minha? <strong>[Amers: TOCANTCHI!]<strong> Que eu estava fazendo isso de muito bom grado, para vê-lo ter o que ele sempre quis? **[Amers: Uma esposa morta, três filhos e um amante gay? Uau, que inveja!]**E que isso daria muito mais sentido à minha vida do que toda a bajulação que certamente viria naquela época? Sinceramente, rapaz, você merece mesmo o nome que tem: é tão obtuso quanto seu avô e Black juntos! **(Bianchi aproveita e esfaqueia esses dois.) [Amers metralha as betas e a autora com porpurina rosa.] (PiroPiro; Mata tudo, tudo, tudo!)  
><strong>— Você está falando mal de Sirius Black? **(Bianchi: Não... do Jêicóbi Bréqui!) [Amers: Não... Da Rebecca Black!]  
><strong>— Que bom que ao menos isso você conseguiu captar nessa sua cabeça dura. **(Bianchi foi explodir a casa das betas.) [Amers riu] (PiroPiro; Hmmmmm, cabeça dura. -v-)  
><strong>— Estamos voltando aos insultos, é? Então diga que você não voltou da terra dos mortos para se aproveitar de meu pai. E o que a tia Hermione tem a ver com isso? Você disse que ela procurou você. **(Bianchi: ...você me disse sua vagaba! Você mentiu pra mim! Buáááááá! #apanha#) [Amers: Coitado do RRéuri, todo mundo se aproveita... Tsc, tsc...]  
><strong>Severus suspirou:  
>— A sua tia me confessou que era o último recurso. Seu pai estava indo cada vez mais para baixo. Então ela me mostrou uma carta de sua falecida mãe.<br>— Carta?  
>— Ao que tudo indica, as duas se correspondiam. No enterro de Narcissa, quando minha presença foi descortinada para o mundo, Ginevra fez confidências a sua tia. Ela temia ser abandonada por seu pai.<strong>[Amers: Ela escreveu uma carta para a revista em que tia Hermione trabalhava: "Querida Hermione, meu marido é gay. O que faço? Com amor, Desperate House Witch"]<strong> Ele jamais faria isso, especialmente depois que ela caiu doente. Mas ela compartilhou seus medos com sua tia Hermione, inclusive trocando corujas sobre o assunto. Mais tarde, quando a doença dela piorou, ela mandou uma coruja a Hermione Weasley.** [Amers: TÁ, JÁ ENTENDI QUE ELAS SE CORRESPONDERAM DROGA!]** Nessa correspondência, sua mãe incentivava Hermione a tentar aproximar seu pai e eu,**[Amers: AH VÁ!]** caso ela viesse a falecer e seu pai ficasse muito triste. Ainda que Harry tivesse superado a morte de sua mãe, ele estava deprimido com outras coisas. **(Bianchi vomitou seu esqueleto.) [Amers: AH, VÁ!]  
><strong>— Não precisa explicar. É minha culpa, é isso que está dizendo.  
>Severus o ignorou:<br>— De qualquer modo, ela estava preocupada que Harry pudesse tentar algo contra si mesmo. Seu irmão Albus estava viajando no curso de curadoria** [Amers: Curadoria! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK]** e a pequena Lily também estava fora da cidade. **[Amers: Seguindo "As Esquisitonas" em turnês e virando groupie.]**De qualquer forma, Harry não queria preocupá-los, segundo ela. E com a morte de Ronald, tudo tinha piorado. Ela não sabia, claro, mas a doença tinha se instalado. **(Bianchi: Como é que o Harry tá vivo se ele tem mais de 75498439 doenças?) [Amers: Droga! Órgãos comprometidos não vendem no mercado!]  
><strong>— Deve ter sido na época que eu estava com o time de Quidditch irlandês. **(Bianchi chora.) [Amers atira no Quidditch da frase.]  
><strong>Severus pegou sua bengala e ergueu-se para colocar mais chá.** [Amers: Bengala-bule. Super útil! Agora na Polishop!]**  
>— Devo admitir que sua atitude não contribuiu para melhorar a saúde de seu pai.<br>— Obrigado pelo chá e culpa.  
>— Seu irmão Albus terminou com os biscoitinhos de gengibre, então culpa é tudo que tenho a oferecer. A menos que você queira os insultos de volta. Posso providenciar. <strong>(Bianchi: Posso providenciar o enterro de vocês.) [Amers: Posso providenciar muita dor, escalpelamento e empalação.]<br>**James recebeu a xícara reabastecida e encarou Snape:  
>— Desde quando você tem esse senso de humor? Eu nunca o vi assim. <strong>(PiroPiro; Senso de humor? Aonde?)<br>**— Desde sempre. Mas você tinha uma imagem tão congelada de mim **(Bianchi: Ual... depois dessa a autora merece o prêmio Akutagawa... -NNNNN) [Amers não riu.]**que não enxergava nada além de seu próprio preconceito. **[Amers: BUHU! James suuuper bad boy, que não quer aceitar a homossexualidade do pai!]**  
>O rapaz se avermelhou, e isso o deixava muito semelhante ao pai, pensou Snape.<br>— Eu o chamei de umas coisas bem feias no passado.  
>Severus tomou um gole de chá e assentiu, dizendo:<br>— "Bicha interesseira que vai foder meu pai até tomar o último galeão e fazer eu e meus irmãos vivermos de favor" é uma das descrições que me vêm à mente.**(Bianchi: Tirou as palavras da minha boca!) [Amers: Uau! Pensei exatamente isso quando li a descrição da "fic".]  
><strong>James quase se engasgou.  
>— Você... você <em>decorou <em>o que eu falei? Depois de todo esse tempo?** [Amers: Palavras assim tão verdadeiras a gente nunca esquece.]**  
>Severus deu um sorriso sem humor.<br>— Era uma linguagem colorida tão viva. **(Bianchi: RESTART!)**Difícil esquecê-la, não importa quanto tempo faça.**[Amers: Claro, a gente nunca esquece uma verdade bem dita!]** Para seu governo, aliás, ele me passou uma procuração autorizando-me a mexer apenas no cofre particular dele para despesas de nosso lar. Mas eu nunca fiz isso. Uso o meu próprio cofre, que por sinal é bem mais polpudo que o dele, uma vez que eu fui incluído no testamento de Narcissa Malfoy.**[Amers: AHAM. Tá... Além de parceiro gay do Potter virou também padrasto do Draco? SEI!]** E depois que eu morrer, eu deixarei tudo para Harry ou, na falta dele, de seus herdeiros. Incluindo Teddy, é claro **(Bianchi acolhe o ponto esquecido.) [Amers bate a cabeça de uma beta na parede]  
><strong>James Sirius não sabia mais onde se enfiar. **(Bianchi: Se enfia no seu própio... #é censurada de novo#)[Amers: Se joga da janela do quadragésimo andar.]  
><strong>— Está bem, está bem! Desculpe, está bem? Desculpe por isso. Desculpe por tudo. Eu fui um idiota.** [Amers: Você É um idiota!] (PiroPiro; Autora também é uma idiota.)**  
>Severus pôs a xícara de volta no pires e encarou-o, sério. Na verdade, quando ele falou, estava quase rosnando.<br>— Não é a mim que você deve desculpas, garoto. É a seu pai.  
>O jovem bruxo perdeu a cor no rosto.<strong> [Amers esconde a lata de gás: Ops... :)]<strong>  
>— Mas... mas... Ele não sabe quem eu sou.<br>— Deixe eu explicar uma coisa básica sobre Alzheimer. Cada dia é um dia. Não é como perda de memória de curto prazo, mas os dias são diferentes. Hoje ele está num dia ruim. Não reconheceu nem Teddy, que vem aqui praticamente todos os dias. Não me surpreenda que não o reconheça. Mas amanhã ele pode estar melhor. E ele vai se lembrar que você esteve aqui. E eu preciso perguntar se você pretende ficar por aqui, se você pretende estar presente mais vezes ou se vai voltar para seja lá que buraco você se enfiou. Aliás, a pergunta mais adequada era saber para onde pretendia levar seu pai, se quisesse mesmo tirá-lo da própria casa. O que você pretendia quando bateu na nossa porta? **(Bianchi: Não vou nem comentar nada... pesquisar doença na net é coisa de retardado!) [Amers: Deixe eu dizer uma coisa sobre Alzheimer: NADA A VER COM ISSO, IMBECIL!]  
><strong>— Eu queria levá-lo para Godric's Hollow. Ele ficaria comigo e com Albus. **(Bianchi: ...pra fazer uma menage!)  
><strong>— Basicamente, você gostaria de nos separar. Mas não pensou em nada além disso, presumo.  
>— Presumiu certo.<strong> [Amers: Eu faria o mesmo!]<strong>  
>Severus murmurou:<br>— É mesmo filho de seu pai.  
>James tentou se justificar:<br>— Eu não sabia que ele estava desse jeito.  
>— Volto a perguntar: você pretende ficar na cidade? Pretende visitá-lo? Ou já vai sair com seu time?<br>— Larguei o time. Meu contrato vai terminar mês que vem e não pretendo renová-lo.  
>— Quais são seus planos?<br>— Bom, talvez tio Percy **(Bianchi: ...Jackson! (não pude evitar)) (PiroPiro; Também pensei nisso!**)pudesse me encaminhar a algum lugar no Ministério em que estejam precisando de... **(PiroPiro; {...}Putinhas que dão de graça.)  
><strong>— De quê? Jogadores de Quidditich aposentados aos 26 anos? Aurores que abandonaram o treinamento? Você precisa de educação, James! **(Bianchi: E você precisa de betas competentes, autora!) [Amers: E você precisa voltar pro túmulo, Snape!]  
><strong>— Parece meu pai.  
>— Ele não gostaria de ver você usando os parentes bem-posicionados no Ministério em vantagem própria. Precisa construir uma carreira por seus próprios méritos. Já está mais do que na hora. Sua irmã tem um escritório muito bem-sucedido na cidade européia líder de sua atividade. Ela vem se focando na carreira dela desde a mais tenra idade, pelo que seu irmão me contou. <strong>[Amers: VAI TOMAR NO... #é censurada#]<strong>  
>James ficou indignado:<br>— Tenra idade? Lily fazia vestidinhos para as _bonequinhas_. E agora isso é uma carreira? **(Bianchi: ...ela é ela e eu sou eu! #momento rebelde#) [Amers: Para de comparar com irmão. Isso é baixaria!]  
><strong>— Isso se torna uma carreira quando ela estuda o assunto e se torna uma designer de moda bruxa bem-sucedida com escritórios em Milão e Paris. Sua irmã lança moda para bruxas de todas as idades e ela já está pensando em entrar na linha trouxa. Isso é expansão. **[Amers: AI MEU RIM!]**  
>— Tudo por causa de bonequinhas...! <strong>(Bianchi realmente perdeu a paciência com as betas e a autora.)<br>**Severus continuou:  
>— Já o seu irmão Albus continua se aperfeiçoando no campo da medicina mágica. Ele não só supervisiona o tratamento de seu pai pessoalmente como ainda é responsável por uma ala inteira em St. Mungo's. E Teddy, que era apenas fisioterapeuta, <strong>[Amers: ai meu rabo!] <strong>encarou e concluiu um curso de enfermagem para ajudar a tomar conta de seu pai. Eu o estou instruindo pessoalmente a preparar as poções de que Harry necessita, e os resultados têm sido excelentes.  
>Mordido, <strong>[Amers: Por quem?]<strong> James protestou:  
>— Claro, era o que faltava. Você está jogando na minha cara que meus irmãos são resolvidos e eu não sei o que fazer da minha vida. <strong>(Bianchi: Tirou as palavras da minha boca! #2) [Amers: Isso é mais que óbvio Potter Segundo!]<br>**Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha:  
>— Se parece ser um pato, se anda como um pato, se nada como um pato, e ainda por cima grasna... bem, não é um hipogrifo. <strong>(Bianchi: Cara, li muitas vezes e não consegui entender.) [Amers: Ignorei]<br>**Se olhares pudessem matar, James gostaria de ter usado um olhar desses.** [Amers: Se olhares matassem, meu trabalho seria mais fácil!]**  
>— Você realmente tem um senso de humor estranho.<br>Severus ergueu a sobrancelha ainda mais alto.** [Amers: Vix, sumiu!] (PiroPiro; {...}Então sua cabeça explodiu, mas infelizmente a fic continua.)**  
>— O mais importante é saber se você quer fazer parte da vida de seu pai.<br>— Claro que eu quero! Já falei! Mas ele é que pode não me querer nela.**(Bianchi: Nem li ó!) [Amers: Quem ia querer esse vagabundo como filho?]  
><strong>Severus deu de ombros.  
>— Acho extremamente improvável. Claro que seu pai sempre adorou ignorar as probabilidades. Mas eu não apostaria nisso. Você vai precisar ter paciência, o que nunca teve.<br>— Você acha que eu não consigo, não é?  
>— Sinceramente, não. Mas se você for metade do filho que seu pai pensa que você é, você vai tentar até o bode criar um bezoar no estômago. <strong>(Bianchi: AUTORA, LEIA OS LIVROS!) [Amers: FILHA DA MÃE!]<br>**James encarou Severus. Ele nunca pensou que o companheiro de seu pai pudesse ser tão ferozmente fiel assim. **[Amers: Meu Deus! Cria só um parágrafo, por favor! Não precisa dessa chatice.]**Os dois se odiavam, mas Severus amava Harry o bastante para suportar James ali, por muito tempo, talvez pelo resto da vida.  
>Os dois foram interrompidos pela chegada de Harry.<br>— Severus, por que está demorando tanto? Teddy está quase desistindo de jogar xadrez. Se ele perder mais uma vez, vai desistir para sempre. **(Bianchi: Se joga pela janela!) [Amers: Infelizmente Teddy não estará ali quando você voltar #Corre com o rifle#]  
><strong>— Desculpe, Harry. Estávamos conversando e perdemos a noção do tempo. Meu amigo pode se juntar a nós? **(Bianchi: Snape, você errou... é abega!)  
><strong>Harry olhou o filho mais velho, sem reconhecer:  
>— Claro. Eu já lhe disse que você parece muito com meu filho Jamie? <strong>(Bianchi: E eu já disse que quero explodir sua casa?) [Amers: E eu já lhe disse que posso fazer um homicídio parecer com auto-defesa?]<br>**James conseguiu manter um sorriso e responder:  
>— Não, acho que não mencionou isso, não.<br>— Você podia ser irmão dele! — comentou Harry, entusiasmado. — Espero que ele um dia venha me visitar. Ele viaja com o time de Quidditch.** [Amers: Qual o problema de falar quadribol? Dá no mesmo!]**  
>O jovem comentou, segurando as lágrimas:<br>— Tenho certeza de que ele virá assim que puder. **(Bianchi: Me comoveu agora... -N) [Amers: Ou não...]  
><strong>Eles foram à sala de leitura, o local onde Severus e Harry liam, faziam exercícios físicos e passavam grande parte do tempo. Teddy Lupin preferiu se concentrar em fazer Harry manter a mente alerta.**[Amers: A pior coisa pra quem tem Alzheimer...]** James interagiu com o pai e prometeu a Severus voltar no dia seguinte, dia de Albus Severus vir acompanhar o tratamento de Harry.** [Amers dormiu]**  
>Naquela noite, Harry e Severus se sentavam no sofá, lendo juntos à luz do abajur mágico. Severus com a edição vespertina do iProfeta Diárioi, **(Bianchi: Códigos trash! #foge#) [Amers: Que moderno!]** equilibrava os óculos na ponta do nariz. Harry, com um livro grosso, parecia inquieto.  
>— Severus?<br>— Sim, Harry.  
>— Hoje me deu uma saudade tão grande de Jamie. <strong>(Bianchi: Me deu uma saudade tão grande do meu rifle...) [Amers: Me deu uma saudade do tempo em que as fanfics eram boas!]<br>**Severus preferiu não erguer os olhos do jornal e perguntou, casualmente:  
>— Algum motivo especial? É aniversário dele?<br>— Não, não é aniversário. Sei lá... Só me deu saudade.  
>— Eu arriscaria que ele pode aparecer um dia desses e visitar você, Harry. Eu posso até sair de casa para encorajá-lo a vir. O que acha?<strong>[Amers: CHEGA DE ENCORAJAMENTO!]<strong>  
>Harry o encarou, como se não ousasse ter esperança:<br>— Severus... Você acha que Jamie viria me ver? **(Bianchi: Tô nem aí pra você, Harry.)  
><strong>Severus tirou os óculos e encarou seu amado: **[Amers: Sinceramente Harry, não. Ele não virá! Conforme-se.]**  
>— Ele virá um dia, Harry. Eu tenho certeza que sim. E quando ele vier, você estará preparado?<br>— Preparado?  
>— Para falar com ele. Já sabe o que vai dizer?<br>Um sorriso capaz de iluminar Hogsmeade pelo mês inteiro estampou-se no rosto cheio de rugas, e os olhos verdes se encheram de lágrimas.** [Amers não riu]**  
>— Vou dizer: "Bem-vindo, filho". É isso que eu vou dizer a meu filho, Severus. <strong>(Bianchi: Ai, que lindo! -N) [Amers: E eu vou dizer: ADEUS! #Atira#]<br>**Severus deixou o jornal de lado e abraçou seu parceiro. A doença de Harry era difícil sob vários aspectos. Mas ela não definia Harry.** [Amers: Espera ele começar a fazer as necessidades nas calças e parar de falar de forma coerente...]**  
>Ele ainda era Harry Potter, mesmo que às vezes ele se esquecesse disso. <strong>(Bianchi: Não me conformo com as reviews dessa fic.) [Amers: QUE LINDO!]<br>****The End (PiroPiro; ALELUUUUUUIA. \o/)**

**Bianchi foi tentar se matar com um clipe.**

**Amers foi beber chá de whisky com chantilly.**

**PiroPiro foi ler uma fic boa.**


End file.
